Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-pressure tank.
Background Art
As the containers for storing a high-pressure fuel gas (hydrogen gas) used for generating electric power with a fuel cell, high-pressure tanks produced by using a resin material for weight reduction are known. More specifically, a high-pressure tank having the structure produced by covering a thin-walled container (liner) made of a synthetic resin and including a housing space for storing hydrogen gas inside the container, with a layer reinforced by a fiber-reinforced resin and then curing the resin is known.
As the valve for filling such a high-pressure tank with a gas, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a valve that includes a temperature sensor and can measure and monitor the temperature of gas in a tank when the tank is filled with the gas. Patent Document 1 describes an ejection nozzle through which a gas is ejected in a direction inclined relative to the axial direction of a tank in order to equalize the temperature distribution in the tank.